Harry Potter e Um erro no Passado
by Kaito Malfoy
Summary: Após a morte de Dumbledore, Harry tinha descidido ir atrás das Horcruxes de Voldemort, junto a seus amigos, porém com a chegada de sua madrinha Amy Dumbledore, e a filha de Sirius, Nicole Black, sua vida vira de cabeça para o ar quando é obrigado a ficar.


Após o término do 6º ano Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam decidido que não voltariam para cursar o 7º ano em Hogwarts, para irem atrás de Snape e as Horcruxes, a festa do casamento de Fleur e Gui foi maravilhosa, tiveram uma festa tão incrível que muitos esqueceram até da guerra que estava acontecendo. Fleur havia convidado muitas de suas amigas, incluindo Cho, de quem ficara amiga na época do Torneio Tribruxo. Gui convidou muitos de seus amigos e alguns duendes do banco de Gringotes.

_Então Harry, o que pretende fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?- perguntou um dos amigos do senhor Weasley.

_Pretendo ser auror.- falou Harry, direto. Na verdade ele não estava ligando muito para a conversa, estava olhando para as garotas na pista de dança. Agora que completara maior idade (segundo as tradições bruxas, um bruxo completa maior idade aos 17 anos) estava querendo aproveitar pelo menos por enquanto. Deixou sua bebida na mesa, e tentou localizar Rony, porém não conseguiu. Olhou de relance para Ginny, desde que haviam rompido, não tinham tido uma conversa direito.

_Sentiu saudades?- perguntou uma voz feminina que abraçara Harry por trás. Harry podia estar um pouco bêbado, mas sabia quem era.

_Quase morri.- ironizou.- Tudo bem com você, Cho?- perguntou abraçando a garota.

_Estou ótima.- Harry e Cho conversaram bastante naquela noite, e beberam também, bebidas que acabaram indo para um caminho, não muito bom.

_Ei, Harry.- Cho não estava muito lúcida, porém, estava um pouco a mais que Harry.- sabe do que senti mais saudades de você?

_Do que?- perguntou Harry.

_Do seu beijo.- a garota estava próxima agora.

_Nós só nos beijamos uma vez.- falou o garoto, porém não ligaram para mais nada e se beijaram, e assim foi, até que quando Harry deu por si já estavam no quarto.

Harry tivera um sonho estranho aquela noite. Estava em uma campo aberto, de tarde, e as nuvens davam a impressão de chuva, no meio do campo havia uma árvore e embaixo de seus galhos havia uma garota de mais ou menos sua altura, com longos cabelos negros, ela olhava para a árvore em um tom triste, o vento fazia seus cabelos voarem, de repente ela olhou para Harry, e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

__Você veio._

Na manhã seguinte ele não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas ao olhar para o lado e ver Cho, toda a noite passada caiu como uma pedra. Ele levantou um pouco o lençol para confirmar o que tinha certeza. Levantou-se e, com mais cuidado ainda, colocou suas roupas, procurou um papel e uma pena e escreveu um pequeno bilhete e rápido.

_**Cho, A noite passada foi ótima. Espero te ver logo. Harry.**_

Harry com certeza tinha sido breve no bilhete, mas aquilo não queria dizer que ele estava namorando certo? Quer dizer, ele não a obrigou a nada e nem ela a ele, então...Não definitivamente, eles não estavam namorando. Durante todo o dia Harry tentou evitar Cho, e finalmente encontrara Rony para lhe contar a "novidade".

_Sério cara! Nossa... Então vocês...Nossa!- Rony estava tão abismado quanto Harry.- Então como foi?

_Bem... Acho foi ótimo né.

_Como assim "acha"? Você não lembra?

_Não lembrar, é um termo muito forte, eu... Esqueci de algumas partes só isso.

_Em outras palavras, você esqueceu.

_Quem esqueceu o que?- perguntou Hermione, aparecendo com Ginny.

_Eu, esqueci de que, nós...- Rony tentava arranjar alguma desculpa, mas a essa altura, Ginny e Hermione já tinha sacado que ele queria esconder algo.

_Eu bebi muito ontem, e acabei ficando com a Cho, e tem algumas coisas que eu não lembro direito.- falou Harry, um pouco vermelho, olhando de esguelha para Ginny.

_Mas vocês já se beijaram, então você deve saber como é o beijo.- falou Hermione.

_Se tivessem parado aí...- comentou Rony baixo. Ginny que bebia água cuspiu tudo.

_Você quer dizer, você e a Cho... Vocês...- Harry nunca vira Hermione ficar tão vermelha com um assunto desses antes.

_Isso mesmo.- respondeu Harry, ainda olhando para Ginny.

_E você falou com ela?- perguntou Ginny.

_Tô tentando evitar.- ele respondeu.

_Quer dizer que você dormiu com ela, e nem para conversar depois disso?- perguntou Hermione incrédula.

_Ele não a obrigou a dormir com ele!- protestou Rony.

_Isso aí, porque eu devo explicações a ela, dormiu comigo porque quis!- disse Harry.- Vamos Rony, temos que ajeitar nossas coisas. Você ainda vai conosco Hermione?

_Lógico, se não é bem capaz de cometerem outra besteira.- respondeu a garota.- Só que minhas coisas já estão prontas.

_Para onde vocês vão?- perguntou Ginny.

_Não vamos voltar para Hogwarts, Ginny.- respondeu Harry.

_Se for assim, vou com vocês!

_Não, não vai, você é muito nova.- respondeu Rony.

_Quero ver quem vai me impedir!- a garota subiu com Hermione decidida.

_Tudo pronto?- perguntou Harry.

_Sim.- responderam Rony, Hermione e Ginny.

_Ginny, como você não pode aparatar você vai comigo ok?- disse Hermione.

_Ela vai comigo Mione.- disse Rony.

_Porque ela não pode ir comigo?- questionou Hermione.

_Porque ela é minha irmã!- começara outra briga. Porém agora seus rostos estavam bem próximos, e quando perceberam isso ficaram vermelhos.

_Ela pode ir com você.- disseram. Quando iam começar a brigar, Ginny se intrometeu.

_Vocês não podem me perguntar com quem eu quero ir?

_Não!- falaram os dois de uma vez.

_Ginny, você vai comigo ok?- falou Harry. A garota o olhou com uma expressão enigmática.

_Tá.- falou, entrelaçou sua mão com a de Harry.

_EI! Vocês dois! Vamos logo, parecem casados.- e aparataram.

_Vocês sabem onde fica?- perguntou Hermione à Rony e a Harry, que iam na frente.

_Em Godric's Hollow.- respondeu o ruivo.

_Nossa Rony, na próxima você diz que é no planeta Terra.- falou Ginny.

_Sinceramente.- comentou Hermione.- Vou perguntar a alguém. É impossível que ninguém saiba onde fica o cemitério daqui.

_Com licença. Você pode-me dizer onde fica o cemitério de Godric's Hollow?- a castanha perguntou a um senhor que passava naquele instante.

_Você tem certeza que seus pais foram enterrados no cemitério da cidade?- perguntou Rony, enquanto Hermione e Ginny pegavam a direção com o senhor.

_Certeza não, mas não custa nada nós checarmos né?- respondeu o moreno.

_Pronto, estamos perto na verdade.- falou Ginny.

_Então vamos logo.- falou Harry. Caminharam certo tempo, quando chegaram perto do túmulo dos pais de Harry eles avistaram uma garota. Harry lembrou-se dos sonhos, estava ela com a mesma aparência, seus cabelos longos, negros, voavam e olhava triste para os túmulos dos pais dele. Ela se virou rapidamente.

_Finalmente chegaram.


End file.
